


The Kahn and his daughter

by Horndogbdsm



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bath Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dominance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Licking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndogbdsm/pseuds/Horndogbdsm
Summary: Shao Kahn shows shows his love for Mileena
Relationships: Shao Kahn/Mileena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. A cure for boredom

Shao Kahn sat on his throne barley listening to the argument of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. His boredom had reached a point where he just gazed around the room at the other people present in room. Sheeva, Kano, Motaro and Reptile. All were present and watching as these two sorcerers debated each other on how to conquer Earthrelm but someone was missing from the meeting.... someone very special to Shao Kahn. As if on cue he heard the distinct sound of heels clicking against the floor.

He shifted his gaze to find the noise and there she was. Mileena his daughter. No one else seemed to notice her arrival except for him and no one noticed that his gaze was on her. Mileena stayed in the back of the throne room with her hands on the wall, her alluring golden eyes gazing back at the Kahn .... hungry.... wanting.... lusting. Shao Kahn smirked knowing full well what they both wanted and needed. “Enough of your bickering!” the Kahn said and all fell silent in the room with all eyes on him. “Everyone leave and do not approach me again unless you have an actual plan next time.” and so everyone bowed to their ruler and began to leave, except Mileena who waited for the room to be empty before moving from her spot

She walked slowly to the center of the room; the sound of her heels echoed in the emptiness until she stopped walking. The hunger in her eyes growing bigger and bigger with every step she took to her father. Shao Kahn sat on his sit with a hand on his chin watching her every move like a predator. “Father.” she said “Daughter.” he replied.Silenced filled the room but if you stepped inside you could feel the tension in the air, both of them piercing each other with their stares practically imagining devouring each other. The Kahn lifted his hand from his chin and she watched as it motioned for her to come to him, even with her mask and fanged mouth he could see her smile underneath. Mileen bent down and unfastened her boots and loosened her other clothes; every step forward she took off a piece of clothing leaving a trail that started with her left heel and soon right at the steps of the throne she took off her pink top leaving nothing on but her mask. She tried to step forward but Shao Kahn put his hand forward signaling her to stop “Mileena.... the mask too.” She froze in place her gaze turned from lust too worry and her hands went to her sides. She began to avoid his gaze entirly. Shao Kahn repeated himself “Mileena …. take the mask.... off.” but she stayed silent and kept avoiding his gaze and now her hands were together and swaying around nervously. He sat there silently looking at her worrying; he was not used to disobedience in fact most would have died instead of getting a second chance but Mileena was special to him. “Mileena... daughter look at me.” she glanced at him as He lifted his hands to his helmet and slowly removed his helm showing her his face and set the helmet on the side of his throne. She looked at him with surprise because despite their time together he never once took off his armor. “I trust you Mileena... now for the last time take off the mask.... I want to see my daughter’s beautiful face.” at this Mileena’s eyes widened in surprise but her hands shakily went behind her head and slowly unfastend her mask. It fell to the ground and there she stood naked; her toned body, her gorgeous raven colored hair and of course her fanged mouth. Shao Kahn loved all of it and motioned her forward.

She seemed to perk back up upon seeing the smile on his face and approach him while swaying her hips as much as possible before standing next to the seated ruler. Shao Kahn spread his legs abit and then leaned forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her up effortlessly and sitting her on top of him. Once they are comfortable with Mileena straddling her father she puts her hands on his chest feeling the raw power flowing through them. “Father it's been so long since we’ve done this.” she purred to which he replied with a chuckle “It’s only been two weeks my daughter.” His hands cup her ass firmly as she moans in pleasure. They can’t control the lust anymore and Shao Kahn starts kissing her fanged mouth before sticking his thick tongue in her mouth for the first time. Mileena responds by gripping his shoulders and tries to struggle against his tongue with her own but he quickly dominates her mouth licking every corner of it not caring at all about the sharp fangs inside.

Soon Mileena feels her father’s cock start to touch against her bottom. His erection grows enough to stick out of his armor so she decides to rub her ass against it slowly moaning as loudly as possible with that tongue still in her mouth. This causes Shao Kahn to groan in pleasure as his daughter was always good at playing with his erection even better than Sindel. Mileena speeds up the rubbing going up and down with her ass cheeks as fast as she can without accidentally putting it in. Finally, Shao Kahn removes his tongue allowing Mileena an easier time breathing; already she has to take a few deep breathes which causes a chuckle to erupt from him. He cups her chin and makes her look at him “Look at you after all our times with my cock and your cunt your still so easy to wear out.” She smiles at this and responds by scratching his naked chest with her hands leaving fresh wounds on his chest which causes him to wince and groan before laughing.

“You’ll pay for that next time dear daughter but for now” he grabs her shoulders to lift her up over his head, angling his cock with her now wet and needy pussy “I think It’s time I hear you moan on your father’s cock.” He slams her down on his cock causing Mileena to scream in pleasure and pain at the force, her screams echoing through the chamber. “AH... HAH... MMMMMFATHER AHHHH!” even now she still was not used to his cock its massive size filling her up, the speed at which he thrusts inside her and of course the orgasms she experiences every time. For his part Shao Kahn loved nothing more than watching his daughter bounce on his cock; her mouth constantly opening screaming and moaning making the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, her tits constantly jiggling and bouncing up and down with her body and feeling her thick juices smear his cock and leak on the throne he’s sitting on right now. The Kahn continued fucking her for minutes while she experienced orgasm after orgasm the cum leaking off the seat and on the floor while Mileena could do very little except let her tongue hang out like a dog panting and moaning constantly.

Mileena then grabbed the hands holding her shoulders and put them on her throat “Ah ah ah ch-choke mme.” She tried to say. He heard her but he wanted to tease her “what was that my dear?” he said with a smirk. She tried to talk again while being fucked “ch ch choooke m m meee.” she barley said. He looked right in her eyes while lower one of his hands to her ass “If you want your father to give you something” SMACK the sound of his hand spanking her ass filled the room even more than her moans “Then be a good girl and ask for it.” mustering what little strength she had left she filled her lungs and shouted “ PLEEASE CHOKE ME DADDY!” right after the last syllable escaped her mouth, she could barely breath because immediately she felt two big hands around her neck squeezing her.

“There you go, such a good little girl.” her hands went over his and held on as he started fucking her even harder than before Mileena couldn’t even moan anymore because of her father's rough treatment. Shao Kahn looked in his daughters eyes and knew she was almost spent so he decided to be merciful and end it sooner than he wanted “Mileena you’ve been a good girl today so here comes your reward, are you ready?” she couldn’t nod her head but the look in her yellow eyes was all he needed to for his answer. He slowly lifted her by the throat knowing full well she could handle it and lifted her completely off his cock and free of her pussy to which she tried to sound disappointed but then her father kept her in the air for a second.... two seconds.... five seconds...... her pussy was leaking cum on his lap now...... ten seconds...... fifteen seconds...... her breathe was almost up...... twenty seconds.... twenty-two seconds...... twenty-four seconds.... she began clawing at his wrists and hands putting new wounds on them.... twenty-six seconds.... twenty-seven seconds...... her vision was getting darker and soon she felt her yes close and what little air was left in her lungs was leaving her...... twenty-nine seconds..... thirty-seconds....

“I love you Mileena.” and then her eyes opened again as her father rammed her pussy down on his cock fast and hard causing the fastest and most powerful orgasm, she has ever experienced to rupture forth from her body along with her piercing cry “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” it rang through the throne room and could be heard throughout the fortress causing many to stop what they were doing and wonder what in all the realms was that. Mileena closed her eyes and slumped forward into her father’s chest. He knew she would pass out from this so he held her there for a bit and just listened to her breathing for a few minutes before standing up with her in his arms and began walking to his chamber. “Maybe one day you will be able to handle my cock sweet daughter but for now I think you need to rest for a few days.” he walked to his chamber with his naked daughter over his shoulder not caring about who sees them, or his daughter’s nudeness, or even the small puddles of cum leaking from her cunt leaving a trail to his room. Mileena work up the next day in her father’s chambers with her sleeping father holding her atop his chest with his arms. Even if she wanted to move, she couldn’t; her body screamed in pain just from moving her neck but she didn't care she just laid her head back down on his chest and listened to his breathing and feel back to sleep.


	2. Trust and reward

The ruler of outworld walked slowly to his chambers with the two items in his hands wondering how in the world he had decided to do THIS of all things with Mileena. Well there was no going back now; the announcement was made nearly a week ago and he could’ve cancelled the event any time before today but now he would look weak by canceling today and Shao Kahn was no weakling. “My lord?” a voice broke his thoughts to see Shang Tsung standing right next to the door to his chambers. 

Immediately a million thoughts went through the emperor's head; why was he here? Did he go in the room? Had he seen Mileena in there? Should he kill him quickly so rumors would not spread? Instead he looked at his advisor while hiding his worry and spoke “What are you doing here sorcerer?” Shang Tsung quickly bowed his head “Forgive me my lord but I must give my thoughts on today’s...... event, are you sure this is a wise choice? There are certainly other ways to punish concubines for harming your body.” Shao Kahn looked at the scratch marks left by his daughter on their last session together, even after three weeks they still were not fully gone, then he looked at the sorcerer again “This is Outworld Shang Tsung you know how severe our punishments are here, if you disagree with my ways perhaps you should ask Raiden if there is a space in Earthrelm for you.” at this the other man snorted “No thank you my lord but if you insists this is what must be done then so be it.” Shao Kahn nodded and then moved to his door “One more thing my lord again I apologize but I think you will care most about this.” the emperor was growing impatient “Be.... quick.... the event is within the next hour and we’re wasting time.” at this Shang Tsung paused and then replied “It's about Mileena.” at this Shao Kahn froze and it was fortunate that he was facing the door and not the shape shifter otherwise he would have seen a split second of worry. “..........What about her?” “It’s just that we can’t seem to find her we have searched the fortress and even the grounds outside but we found no trace of her.” at this his worried faded a bit “My daughter is allowed to roam freely throughout my kingdom, if she does not attend the event then so be it, I will not ruin her fun.” at this the advisor bowed his head formally “As you wish my lord I only bring it up because I know you treasure her more than the others who follow you.” at this the Kahn responded with “Of course, now leave sorcerer, the event is coming soon.... and I must prepare.” the shifter turned and left while the ruler of outworld opened the door and then closed it. 

After a sigh of relief, Shao Kahn turned his gaze to his bed....... and immediately and froze at the sight before him. On his bed sat the very woman the sorcerer had been looking for, Mileena. She was laying down on his bed naked as the day she was born with her feet moving in the air and a smile on her face. “Hello father.” Shao Kahn was tempted to take her right there but he needed to control himself. She doesn’t know about the event in the arena he just needs to wait a little longer then he can do whatever he wants with her. He strides over to the bed while Mlieena sits up on her knees looking up at her father with need and want that he always enjoyed. He cups her chin and looks deeply in her feral eyes. Finally, Mileena notices the items in her father's right hand; a leather bag and what appears to be a chain with a collar, this intrigues her since they’ve never used items before. “Are those for me dearest father?” she asks in a false innocents while putting a hand to her mouth. He responds by lowering his hand from her chin to her left breast and begins massaging the nipple with his thumb. He smiles as she closes her eyes and pushes her chest forward, with tiny sounds of pleasure escaping her mouth. “I have something special planned for us this time my sweet daughter.” 

he set the bag on the bed and stopped massaging her tit. Mileena whined in protest but then she heard the rattle of chains and opened her eyes. Shao Kahn held out the collar for her to inspect for herself. The chain itself was solid silver and gleamed brightly in the sunlight but the most interesting part was the collar. The ring was pitch black in color from the iron and the front part were the chain linked to it was a silver skull with rubies for eyes and a sapphire in the skulls mouth. Mileena was entranced by the collar and how detailed it was “It’s beautiful father.” The Kahn opened the collar and began putting it around her neck “I had it made for one person.....” the collar clicked in place “You.” with that response she jumped forward and kissed him deeply and he responded in kind by holding her in his arms and returning the kiss. Eventually he remembered why he brought these items in the first place and removed his lips from her and pushed her back down, another wine of protest from Mileena. 

Shao Kahn realized she was getting impatient so he better not prolong it any longer. He grabbed the leather bag and looked her deep in the eyes “Mileena... it’s time for our special event in the arena.” this caused her to raise her brow in confusion “Special event, I haven’t heard anything about this father.” Shao Kahn grunted of course she hadn’t he did everything he could to keep it a secret from her. He opened the leather bag and hovered it over her head “Are you ready my sweet daughter?” she didn’t even hesitate to respond “Whatever you wish dear father.” then Mileena’s world went dark as the bag enveloped her head completely, she couldn’t see, could barely hear and her breathing was a little harder to do. She felt her father tighten the bag around her head and then heard the distinct sound of the chain moving. “Stand.” she did so automatically and then waited for the next command but instead felt a tug on the chain which moved her forward, she had to move her feet quickly to avoid falling on the floor. She heard the distinct sound of the door opening and froze immediately. 

What was her father thinking! They had agreed to keep this as secret as possible and here he was opening the door to the public with her naked and collared like a bondage slut! But to say this didn’t arouse her would be a lie, she always loved testing the boundaries of what they could get away with but the only safeguard of their secret right now was a simple leather bag concealing her face. “Move slut.” she heard him say and then felt a harder tug on her chain forcing her forward with his brute strength. She moved one foot forward to catch herself then hurried forward so as to not be tugged so hard again. She walked forward until she felt a tug on her collar turning her left, she changed her course and followed. Soon it became a routine; a tug to the left, tug to the right and a tug forward just to give her a hint to speed up. Mileena felt a million thoughts and emotions at once; where were they going, had she done something bad to deserve this, what if someone sees them, why did her own father call her a slut he’d never called her different names before but most of all why was this turning her on so much?! 

She never felt so afraid and horny at the same time and it showed with the feeling of her pussy getting soaked and her back getting goosebumps in anticipation of what's to come. Eventually after what felt like an eternity, she could hear something besides the chain being pulled.... was that people? Every step forward she could hear the sound getting louder and louder until she could hear clearer that is was people dozens, probably hundreds of them cheering and roaring with life and then Mileena realized they were at the arena. She immediately stopped in her tracks with the chain going straight from the distance between the two of them. “Slut, move.” she heard her father say but she wouldn’t budge and shook her head. “I said..... move.” and he tugged harder than before taking her off her feet and falling in the dirt she was shocked by this to the point that she didn’t even move. Father was never shy about being rough with her but this was downright cruel and she was actually afraid. Afraid of what he had planned in there for her, afraid that he would give her to someone else to fuck while he watched afraid that she had done something wrong and would never be told what, afraid of not knowing what was happening. She felt two large hands pull her up and bring her againest a muscled chest. She couldn't feel it with the bag but she knew from sleeping on it for many times it was her father. “Mileena” he whispered, she immediately straightened up “You have to trust me, you will love every second of this event I promise you.” She tried to look up at him as best she could with the bag and the after a moment to calm down, she nodded. A few weeks ago, he had fucked her for the first time with the mask off, her disturbing face in full view and he didn’t even hesitate to kiss and fuck her as hard as she ever received...... she remembered why she trusted and love him so much. 

She straightened up and grabbed her end of the chain and held it out to him. She felt his larger hand take it from her and then felt his lips on the top of her head, despite the bag blocking it. “Thank you.” he said before pulling her forward again. She felt the dirt turn to sand at her feet and knew that they were now entering the arena. “I GIVE YOU YOUR EMPEROR SHAO KAHN!” the audience went wild as their emperor strode in with a with a naked woman on a leash with a bag concealing her face. Shao Kahn laughed loud and hard while raising his hands, if there was one thing he enjoyed it was the sound of his people cheering him. He guided Mileena to the center of the arena where there was a pillory waiting for them. He let go of the chain, then pulled off the lock and overhead board leaving the pillory open for him, then he grabbed the girl by the head and shoulder to push her to the opening in the pillory putting both her hands in their respective holes before moving her head to the center one and moving her forward enough so the collar wouldn’t choke her when he shut it. then shutting the opening with the overhead board and locking it in place he watched as his daughter wiggled and squirmed with her body trying to see how loose it was to no avail, he responded by raising his hand high and smacking it down on her nude rump causing her to jump and scream but the audience was too far away to hear her moan a little afterwards. 

Shao Kahn looked at the audience and Shouted for all to hear “MY SUBJECTS!” the crowd went silent to hear him. “NEARLY A WEEK AGO THIS CONCUBINE DARED TO WOUND MY BODY WHILE I GAVE HER THE HONOR OF BEING MINE FOR THE NIGHT” he ran his hands over the scars from Mileena’s nails. “I PONDERED HOW TO RIGHTFULLY PUNISH HER FOR SOMETIME.” he moved back to Mileena’s body and put his hand tightly on the bag over her head “AFTER SOMETIME I FOUND THE PERFECT PUNISHMENT!” 

Mileena half expected him to rip it off right then and there but what she didn’t see was him raising his hand again.... SMACK! The sound of his hand connecting with her left ass cheek made her moan even louder than the first time. “I’M GOING TO SHOW EVERYONE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU WOUND SHAO KAHN.” He roared and the audience cheered him on as he continued to raise his hand and brought it down on his incognito daughter. For Mileena’s part she realized what he was doing now; they could finally fuck in public and still keep their secret. She smiled at her father's cunning and sexual imagination before receiving another hit to her right cheek causing another moan to escape her mouth luckily the bag mad it hard to people to hear her voice correctly. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! First right then left then right then left, Shao Kahn continued to spank her for minutes with each hit making her ass redder and her body squirm even more. SMACK! “ah” SMACK! “ahhh” SMACK! “mmmhah” Eventually Shao Kahn realized that his daughter wasn’t squirming at all! ‘Daughter you always find new ways to surprise me’ he thought. she was moving her hips so that each of her cheeks could receive the blunt end of his hands blows. Mileena timed her hip movement perfectly, he smacked her right cheek so she leaned her hips from the right to the left, he smacked that one so she moved her hips to the right. Back and forth, back and forth they went as if it was an erotic dance and the crowd cheered them on. SMACK! “ahhh” SMACK! “mmmm” SMACK! “ahhhhh father more!” but soon Shao Kahn noticed how much abuse she had taken. Her ass wasn’t just red anymore; it had blue and purple bruises and he could no longer make out his handprints because her entire ass was deep cherry red. 

He needed to move on if he wanted her to sit on his lap at all in the next few months. So, he released his hold on the leather bag. “Spread your legs whore.” she did so immediately, having a good idea of what would happen next. One hand went to his cock and pulled it while the other went between her legs and spread the lips of her pussy. Mileena for her part could only sit in the darkness of the bag listening to the crowd cheer her father on as he humiliated this “concubine” of his. Her breathing was deep and harsh already, her face and hair drenched with sweat and she had started leaking cum down her leg soon after swaying her hips to match her father’s hand. Feeling his large fingers spread her pussy only aroused her even more than she thought possible. The fear of being found out, the public spanking, and soon he would fuck her right in front of everyone they knew, she never felt her heart beat so fast. Then she felt a hand grab her right hip and then felt his cock rubbing against her open pussy. ‘He wasn’t!’ she thought. But he was. Shao Kahn was going to tease her instead of just starting to fuck her. He smirked knowing how much Mileena hated when he teased her, normally it was the opposite way around but he saw it as a chance to pay her back. Mileena was furious; here she was on a silver platter waiting for her father’s cock and he decides to play with her instead. She tried to move in her restraints to cause more friction but then she another hand on her left hip stopping her movement completely. She started thrashing in her restraints moving her hands and neck as best she could but the collar on her neck meant she couldn’t move at all and her hands could only flail uselessly. ‘I hope you know one day you will pay father!’ she thought trying to control her anger. Eventually she just gave up and slumped there feeling him slowly rub his cock against her. 

‘I think she’s had enough teasing’ Shao Kahn thought so he pulled back his cock, now soaked in his daughter’s juices and the thrusted deep inside her. Mileena erupted forward with a load moan at the unexpected intrusion and continued moaning as he kept thrusting in her, she felt it move in side her so fast and rough she couldn’t even make words for it anymore. But her father was not done, as always, he had to one up himself. Mileena felt the hands go from her hips to her ankles and felt her father lift up her legs from the ground. The crowd cheered even louder than before as their emperor was now suspending the bagged concubine’s lower body in the air with her feet hoisted above his shoulders. For Mileena’s part this caused her pussy to get tighter around his cock as it moved inside of her causing her breathing to become even more rapid and hoarse and even more sweat to mat her face. Shao Kahn continued to thrust deep in his daughter’s pussy despite how tight it was now. Eventually Mileena and Shoa Kahn both felt their orgasms coming so Shao Kahn decided to finish this. He grabbed both her feet with on hand... held them up as high as possible.... pulled his cock as far back inside her pussy as he could...... and finished them both off with one mighty thrust borrowing deep inside her pussy as far as her body could allow. Mileena’s moan broke through the crowd’s cheers and continued for seconds before going silent. The crowd watched her bagged head slump forward and then remained still. Shao Kahn waited till his seed had emptied in her before he set down her legs and then pulled out his cock from inside her. His breathing was rougher than normal after all with every time they’ve been together, she’d gotten closer and closer to wearing him out. He unlocked the pillory grabbed his “concubine” slung her over his shoulder like a piece of meat and then raised his hand to the crowd in victory. “THE PUNISHMENT IS OVER!” He shouted and the crowd cheered him on as he walked out of the arena with the chain to Mileena’s collar dragging behind him. 

Mileena woke up feeling like she was floating only to come back to her senses and realize it was just her father carrying her in his arms. Shao Kahn felt her stir and so he looked down at her “the bag will stay on until we get to my chambers.” he saw his daughter nod her head in agreement. He chuckled and then leaned his face closer to hers “So dearest daughter” She cocked her head to the side “have you learned your lesson about harming your father?” instead of answering Mileena weakly raised her right arm and managed to scratch his left cheek. This caused him to laugh loudly “That's what I thought you would do.”


	3. Battle in the bath

Mileena was going down the halls with a noticeable skip in her pace. In her hands were two vials, one was orange and appeared to have some sort of smoke in it while the other was blue with a green liquid in it. ‘hmm father I am going to have so much fun using these with you’ she thought as she reached her chamber and hid them under her bed. She would have to thank Shang Tsung later for making them for her but for now, she wanted to know where her father was. She walked around until she saw sheeva, who she last saw with her father. “Sheeva” the shokan turned and looked at her “where is my father?” and then Mileena noticed the cuts and bruises on her. “The Emperor is relaxing in the bath chamber right now.” she replied turning to walk away “Sheeva wait, why are you hurt?” the shokan looked back at her “I was training with the emperor.” This raised Mileena’s interest “Father was training with you?” Sheeva continued walking away “Yes, he wanted to test me along with ermac and goro, now if you’ll excuse me Mileena, I wish to rest.” Mileena watched her walk away and slowly smiled as she started to hatch a plan. ‘If father is bathing then he must have trained hard.... which means he’s tired...... and worn down.’ Mileena hummed as she turned and made her way to the bath chamber slowly with a devious plan in her head. 

Shao Kahn sat in the bath chamber relaxing after an exhausting time of training. His lower body concealed by the warm bubbly water and he sat there letting the steam of the water relax his upper body. ‘Hmph, goro truly is getting stronger.’ He thought feeling the cuts and bruises around his body from their bout. He sat there thinking about how long before the Shokan prince might do the unthinkable and match his strength. He raised his right hand and examined a long cut across his arm.’Ermac and Sheeva have improved as well...... good’. The Kahn sat there imagining the next tournament against Earthrelm and how excited he was at the thought of crushing them. His train of thought was stopped by the sound of the chamber door opening and closing. Shao Kahn groaned annoyed at the intrusion “Whoever you are leave me, I want to rest in silence.” but he heard the distinct sound of feet padding against the tiles getting closer. He raised his voice “Are you defying the Emperor of Outworld!” Shao Kahn rose with a grunt of pain due to his wounds and tried to see who was coming but the huge amount of steam from the bath dulled his sight. A figure was getting closer in the steam and he growled in anger “Whoever you are your foolish stunt will cost you your........” he finally could make out who the figure was right before they emerged from the wall of steam. There she was.... Mileena, with nothing but a pure white towel wrapped around her body and a delighted look on her face “Father.... is that any way to speak to your sweet, innocent daughter?” 

Shao kahn continued to stare at his barley clothed daughter as she reached the edge of the bath. There was something.... different in her eyes this time. He could see the lust in them as always but there was also...... bravery? Her golden eyes shined brightly like twin suns, and he noticed her quickly run her tongue through her lower fangs, making her look like a hungry wolf who had just found a wounded lamb. No, it isn’t bravery in her eyes it was confidence...... Pure confidence. He had never seen her like this before, she was always playful and giddy but now the air around her was thick with a desire to dominate. “........ What do you want Mileena?” She looked down and stuck her left foot in the water to test it “Why dear father” she began moving her foot back and forth in the bath making small waves “after all our time together I thought it would be obvious” she stopped playing with the water and looked directly at him with that carnivorous gleam in her feral eyes “I.... want...... you.” She let the towel drop from her body and entered the bath. “mmm” she hummed; The moment the warm water touched her skin her felt her body loosen up. She slowly made her way to her father in the bath never losing her avaricious stare or her predatory aura. For his part Shao Kahn was still standing and still trying to figure out her game. He knew she had a plan, he just had to figure it out before she made her move but he was still tired and exhausted. Mileena finally stood face-to-face with him, despite him towering over her, she noticed every detail that confirmed her assumption; his breath was deeper, his body had a slight shake every now and then and she could see every cut and bruise of his body. She smiled and began moving to his left slowly “Why my dear father.....” he watched her movements as she got closer to him “I heard you were hurt so as the sweet daughter I am I decided...” she reached her hand out and put her finger against his powerful shoulder “that I should help you relax.” 

she began tracing her finger around his shoulder deliberately avoiding his cuts but purposefully going over the bruises and moving droplets of water left on his skin. Shao Kahn tried to ignore the pressure she put on the bruises and continued to watch as she kept moving around his body, still tracing his skin and bruises. She kept moving left circling him like a shark, she halted her movement right behind him and then stood on her tip toes so her mouth was near his right ear “I’ve been waiting for this father.” she ended this sentence by licking the lower part of his ear and then continued tracing his back. She was finally facing him upfront again Her finger went from his right shoulder to his chest. She stared into his eyes as she continued moving her finger downward from his chest going up and down on his chiseled stomach and then going even slower as her finger went below the stomach. He felt her finger go right above his cock, barley grazing the beginning of it....... and then she took her finger off. She then moved closer standing right up against him while putting both her hands on his chest moving them in circles around it. The massage felt good to him and he closed his eyes brought his arms up around her back and held her as she continued to move her hands. Eventually she opened her mouth and moved to one of his opened cuts. Shao Kahn noticed this movement “Mileena what are you- nnagh!” He felt something warm and soft push itself in the wound. His eyes shot open to see that it was his daughter’s tongue licking his wound. She stopped licking and looked up at him “relax father I'm here for your comfort.” and then put pressure on her hands to push him. Normally being pushed by her would be like the feeling of a faint breeze but she was using his exhaustion against him and managed to get him to sit down with her straddling him. “Daughter!” He tried to protest but she put her hand next to his mouth “shhhh relax I'm merely having some fun” she then leaned into his face and stuck out her tongue to lick a cut on his cheek “mmmm and little payback for your teasing in the arena.” He sat there finally putting it all together while she put her arms on his shoulders and began licking the other wounds on his chest. She saw her chance to take him and get revenge for her humiliation, part of him was proud of her cunning and part of him felt stupid for not seeing this coming. In the end he had no choice but to let her have her fun. 

Mileena grabbed her father’s right arm and examined the large gash before swirling her tongue on it tasting his blood and watching his reaction to it while moaning at the rich taste. For his part he felt... strangely aroused, watching his daughter lick his wounds, feeling the mixture of water and her tongue on it and seeing her eyes constantly watching him. He decided that if he’s going to be teased, he might as well enjoy what little he can. He lifted his other arm, put it on Mileena’s left breast and began playing with the nipple. Mileena enjoyed the gentle gesture but moved his hand away and moved her left hand downward as it disappeared into the water where it found his cock fully erect. She grasped it and started stroking it while her other hand massaged a knot of muscles in the shoulder and she licked another wound in the center of his chest. Shao Kahn grounded his teeth to hold back the moans of pleasure he was feeling. She watched his reactions intently carefully studying his reactions and stroking his dick faster. He felt his cock getting close to Cumming and closed his eyes waiting for it..... Only for her hand to leave his cock. “Mileena.” he growled she stopped licking him “Now now father, I said this was payback.” she moved off his chest “but I do have another way to finish you off.” He raised an eyebrow at this and watched as she slowly lowered herself in the water until she was completely submerged. He sat there in silence for a moment until he felt it. A prickly feeling grazing slowly down his cock and then a long soft object wrapping around the head. He couldn’t believe she was trying this. Mileena was sucking his cock underwater. She knew this would excite him but she didn’t think it would be this hard to do; the water blurred her vision and one bad move could damage his cock but that’s exactly why she did this. The excitement, the patience, it was a rush that they both loved as she took more of him slowly in her mouth while licking every inch rapidly. Her father sat there entranced by this boldness. He wanted to grab her head and deep-throat her but he knew the risk just as well as she did. Mileena had most of his shaft in her mouth and kept it pulsing with the need to release. She took one of her hands and slowly cupped his balls and kneaded them while sticking her tongue across his entire length and sliding it back and forth at a rapid pace. Once again, he was close to cumming ‘She better not cheat me out of it twice.’ he thought as the sensations of her tongue and massaging finally brought him to the edge. Mileena felt his cock pump out his seed in to the bath and she could barely taste any of it before realizing she was almost out of air. 

She emerged from the water finally able to see clearly and the first thing she saw was Shao kahn leaning back in the water all but spent. They both sat there panting and wheezing from exhaustion. Mileena’s breasts rose and fell as she collected air back in her lungs. She wasn’t done yet; this was her only chance to do this and she wasn’t going to waste it. She moved towards him while he sat dazed and hoisted herself on his lap again. Before he could protest, he felt her tongue go deep in his mouth and could feel her hand moving his once again erect cock upwards to her wanting pussy. Without hesitation she shoved it inside her and moaned in his mouth as it filled her perfectly. She wrapped her hands around his head and began mercilessly slamming down on his cock while continuing to deeply moan in his mouth refusing to stop. Her father couldn’t believe how relentless she was in fucking him, even as he sits there worn down, she rides his cock and refuses to let him speak fucking him like a literal animal. She kept going up and down with water droplets cascading down her body with every downward thrust of her pussy getting faster and faster and moaning in his mouth louder and louder as she feels exhilarated at the feeling of taking charge for once. Shao Kahn erupted with a deep groan and another powerful orgasm that went right in his daughter’s cunt and filled her up. Mileena’s mouth finally released from Shao Kahn’s lips and he howled in ecstasy at the feeling of his cock releasing inside of her. She rested her head against his chiseled chest feeling his rapid heartbeat through his skin. ‘I got him’ she thought ‘I actually got him’ She couldn’t believe her planned worked without a hitch. She started to giggle and then it turned to a soft laugh which caused Shao Kahn to focus on her. “What... hah... hah hah is so funny daughter?” he managed to say. Her response was to grab both sides of his head and looked at him with a smile of victory plastered on her face “I ha hah hah I'm laughing hah aha because I have won father.” she cups his face and peers in his red eyes “I’ve heh finally bah beaten hah... you-” 

No less than a second after that Mileena felt two strong arms wrap around her body and water was thrown everywhere as Shao Kahn used the last of his strength to rise from the bath with his daughter attached to his cock and try to tire her out. “WHAT!” Mileena screeched as she didn’t have time to react “HOW ARE YOU-AHHHH!’ She felt him thrust as hard as he could inside her while holding onto her body, her erect nipples being rubbed against his muscles as he plowed into her moist cunt as much as possible “YOU FORGET WHO YOU ARE FUCKING WITH MILEENA!” Shao Kahn managed to say before putting what was left of his energy in to his thrusting. His knees were getting weak already and Mileena was moving around, trying to get free “NO!” She screamed “I hav- HAH I-I-I haaaave woon this tiiiime haaah!” He was thrusting faster than normal she realized the only way to win this was by endurance alone. She dug her nails in his chest and held on for life as he kept drilling into her, trying to bring her down with him. Cum was leaking from her cunt and dripping in the bath along with fresh blood from Mileena’s nails in his chest. Shao Kahn couldn’t hold out much more and began lowering his body unwillingly “You won’t ah hah ah tame me that easily daughter!” he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled as hard as possible causing her to Moan even more “You will remember your place Mileena, no matter what it takes.” Mileena wasn’t sure what to do her pussy was reaching another orgasm, her legs had given out a long time ago dangling in the air, her hands stayed up only from digging them into him and her vision was getting hazy from an overload of pleasure “I.... AM NOT.... GOING..... TO LOSE!” Shao Kahn lost his grip on her and fell backwards causing a wave of water to erupt from the bath while mileena fell with her father. 

Shao Kahn rose up from the bath spitting out water and with no more than strength all he could do is lay spread out on one edge of the bath. After the water was cleared from his eyes, he saw Mileena on the opposite side weakly trying to rise out of the bath. Her arms were shaking uncontrollable as she eventual rose from the tub and then laid on her back, staring at the ceiling while trying to control her harsh breathing. They lay on opposing sides neither moving an inch the only sound was their loud breathing as they tried to refill their lungs. They lay for minutes until finally Mileena rose slightly and made her way to the towel she had forgotten so long ago. She grabbed it and then leaned against the wall half-heartedly trying to wrap it around herself while her father watched. Eventually she covered what she could and then shakily turned her head to look at her father. They stared in silence until Mileena spoke “I’ll.... be.... waiting for...... you …. in your chambers...... to rest with you.” She limped off to the exit and Shao Kahn closed his eyes finally able to relax.


End file.
